


Apologise

by melbush



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love, definitely not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbush/pseuds/melbush
Summary: Clara tossed in her bed at night constantly, nightmares haunting her so frequently that she often dare not sleep. All the nightmares are the same. About that night.Because that was the night Rose was last seen.That was the night Rose upped and left with The Doctor.





	Apologise

Rose's sofa was comfortable, if not a bit cramped. Too many cushions were squeezed onto one tiny two-person seat, making it even more squashed than it needed to be. So much so that if any two people sat on it together, their shoulders would be unavoidably squashed together and if you were to turn to face each other, your noses would most likely touch too. This was the situation Clara found herself in.

With a white striped cushion held close to her chest, Clara tried to listen to what Rose was saying. The truth is, her words went right over her head. She had only just vaguely registered that her best friend was talking about her work.  It wasn't that Clara didn't care about what Rose had do say (because she did, a hell of a lot), it was more the mere distraction presented before her that was driving her away from focusing on the conversation.

The only thing Clara seemed to be properly registering was Rose herself. The way her blonde hair looked as if it was spun with gold due to the yellow-tinted light draining in through the window. Or was it the way her lips moved when she spoke, every word being enunciated specifically with her accent that Clara adored all too much. Or was it the way her hazel eyes lit up when she started talking, when she got really into a conversation and her eyes just seemed happy, no matter the subject.

Whatever it was that was distracting her didn't matter. Clara was staring. And Rose had noticed. Of course, Clara tried to splutter out a quick apology, but nothing could be said. An audible gulp came from Rose's throat as neither of them had dared look away from each other. Eyes locked and hearts racing, neither of them knew exactly what do to, or when to look away.

Clara's heart skipped a beat (or many) as she noticed Rose was starting to lean in. Acting on instinct, Clara did the same until they were so close that their foreheads were millimetres apart. Clara's eyes fluttered shut and she leant all the way in, finally kissing Rose. It took her virtually no time to kiss back, again showing an instinctive reaction. It lasted no longer than 5 seconds before Clara frantically pulled back, mouth agape in shock and eyes wide with fear.

"I- I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I- I-" Clara's sentence wasn't finished as she clutched her coat and ran out of the apartment. The door slam made Rose jump. She took a deep breath and looked at the empty seat where Clara sat moments ago. Her facial muscles tensed as she mentally cursed herself for not saying anything.

Outside the apartment, Clara looked up at the tall building she just left and sighed. She swiftly turned on her heels and walked away. She could deal with this another day, right now she just wanted to wipe her damp eyes and sleep. Clara quickly walked further from Rose's building, not looking back for anything.


End file.
